Nothing Even Matters
by xXIAmNotAHumanBeingXx
Summary: Jade thought it would be just another day. Boy, was she wrong. Jade/OC. K for now, rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: This is my first fic so I'm kinda nervous. Read and review please, I'll let you guys decide whether or not I should continue._

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

Jade West groaned, leaning over and slamming her hand down on her alarm clock to shut it off. She wanted to just lay in bed all day, but her mom opened the door and peeked her head in. "Jade, honey, it's time for school." she grudgingly got out of bed and began getting ready for school. She walked over to her closet and picked out her favorite outfit. A black short sleeve and a fuchsia jacket to go over it, black pants, and her signature black combat boots.

She walked into the bathroom and turned the shower on, letting the water heat up as she slowly stripped out of her pajamas. After her shower, she got dressed, said goodbye to her parents and drove to school. In Jade West's mind, it was just another day at Hollywood Arts. Little did she know, this day would change her life forever. For the better _and_ the worse. What could happen?

His flight had left two days ago, and it was _just_ landing. His mom gently woke him up, telling him they had arrived.

So why was he in L.A.? Well, a talent scout had come to Pennsylvania and visited his school just in time to see a play he was starring in. The scout had been so impressed with his acting skills, he'd offered him a scholarship to Hollywood Arts, a performing arts school in Los Angeles, California. Of course he'd accepted it. So he packed up his things and caught the first flight out which had taken two days to get there. He was pretty tired now, but psyched for his first day. Although he was nervous as well. But a certain fact would've comforted him, the fact that this day would unknowingly change his life forever. For the better _and _the worse. What could happen?


	2. Chapter 2

"Have a good day, sweetie!" his mom said cheerfully as he opened his door and got out of the car. He froze, looking up and admiring the _huge_ school. "Well… here we go." he thought nervously as he made his way to the main office to pick up his things and get to class.

After introducing himself to the secretaries and getting everything he'd need, he looked at his schedule and found his first class of the day to be Improv Acting, the teacher's name… Sikowitz? _Awesome!_ he thought to himself. The next 10 or 15 minutes consisted of roaming the halls trying to find this Sikowitz's classroom. As he turned around again, his eyes locked on the piece of paper in his hand, he felt himself bump into someone. What followed was the sound of liquid splashing onto clothing _and _a sharp of intake of air through clearly clenched teeth.

He looked up with guilty eyes to see the person he bumped into, and clearly dumped something on. As soon as he did, he froze, gasping softly. He came face-to-face with his dream girl… _literally._ His mind then began to flash back to that night.

"_Isn't this fun, Joey?" the mysterious dark-haired girl laughed, swinging higher and higher with each kick of her legs. "I'm so glad I met you." she grinned down at him. "Same with you, J—" end flashback._

But what was her name? He couldn't remember for the life of him.

"HEY!" her yelling snapped him out of the daze. "Sorry, sorry! I should've been watching where I was going.. I'm such a klutz." his eyes found their way to the floor. "Damn right you should've." she muttered. "Anyway, what's your name?" he murmured something intelligible. "WHAT?" she asked loudly for emphasis. "Joey." he said confidently. Her eyes widened and she froze on the spot. _"The dream.."_

_She was sitting in an ice cream shop, across from a boy with light brown hair. Or was it black? She couldn't tell. "So how's that ice cream, Jade?" he asked happily. "Great, thanks for buying, Joey." she smiled, a real smile. Something very rare from Jade West. She simply couldn't help it, couldn't help the way she felt about him. He made her happy, happier than she'd been in a long time. And she liked it._


	3. Chapter 3

"I see… well, I'm so sorry we had to meet like this." Jade said sarcastically, adding a signature eye roll to emphasize her point. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to _attempt_ to scrub out this stain." she rushed past him, muttering something about idiots and coffee.

With her departure, she left the boy ashamed and apologetic. "_Great way to make an enemy on the first day.." _he thought sadly to himself. _"Well, no use crying over spilt milk."_ he thought quickly, going to find Sikowitz's room.

After about 10 minutes of roaming, he finally arrived at his destination. However, he was late beyond belief and without a pass. He attempted to sneak into the large classroom but froze when a loud question of "Who are you?" pierced the seemingly-endless silence. He whirled around to face the teacher, whose appearance matched his name. He was a tall, balding man with a scraggly beard. ….and he wasn't wearing shoes. _"I love this guy already!"_ he noted mentally. "Uh, I-I'm a new student.." he stuttered, turning a furious shade of red with the sense that all eyes were on him. "My n-name's Joey." he finished. Sikowitz then walked over to his desk, grabbed a piece of paper and scanned it quickly. "Ah, yes! Mr. Templeton!" the tall old man boomed. "Have a seat." the boy nodded and quickly found an open seat beside a girl with red hair.

Class continued and his attention was wrapped around Sikowitz's antics the entire time. That is… until a certain dark-haired girl with blue eye shadow and multiple face piercings walked in. The same girl he'd spilt coffee on. He tried not to pay attention to her, but his curiosity got the best of him and he looked back. And immediately wished he hadn't. As soon as their gazes connected, he felt as if she was glaring daggers at him. If looks could kill, she would've been the Terminator. He gave her an apologetic look and turned back around quickly.

Once the bell rang, he hurried out of the classroom and looked at his schedule, hoping to get to his next class as quickly as possible to avoid any other brushes with her. However, those hopes quickly came tumbling down as he felt a familiar hand on his shoulder. The hand whirled him around to face the girl again. "Oh, hey.." he looked down quickly. "Okay, look." she said. "I understand you feel bad, but it's okay." she smiled. "I won't destroy you socially. …yet." she added lowly, ushering a smile from him. "Thank you." he said softly. "My name's Jade." she said, holding a hand out to him. "A pleasure." he took her hand and leaned down, pressing his lips to the back of it. When he looked up, he smiled, seeing her cheeks flush with color.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: sorry for the absence, Microsoft Word wouldn't work and I was too lazy to find OpenOffice. And there will be slight cross-over in this chapter. I'm sure you'll know.

The dark-haired girl looked up smiling. "Such a flirt, aren't we?" she giggled. Then the image of Beck, her boyfriend... her _amazing _boyfriend, drifted into her mind and she had to shake her head to clear these thoughts. "_No! Bad Jade! You have Beck! You love Beck... right?"_ she thought to herself. And it scared her.

"Jade?" she was snapped back into reality by a hand waving in front of her face. It was Joey. "Oh, sorry. Just thinking." she smiled apologetically. "It's fine. So when do you plan on introducing us?" he said, gesturing to the large group that had snuck up on her. A tan girl with shoulder-length brown hair, a dark-skinned boy with dreadlocks, another tan girl with fire truck-red hair, a tan boy with tousled black hair and a pale tall lanky boy with glasses, carrying a puppet. "Whoa!" she yelled, surprised. "Okay, well, um... Joey, these are my friends. Tori," the brunette, "Andre," dreads, "Cat," hmm, nickname... Little Red, "Beck, my boyfriend," Mr. Suave, "and Robbie and Rex." boy and puppet. "Cool, nice to meet you all."

The conversations started up by the lockers and ended up in the Asphalt Cafe. "Awesome, lunch!" he grinned as he ran through the doors that led to the outside cafe area. He quickly ordered, a simple salad with a bottle of white milk, and ran to the table where his friends were. "Move over," Jade told Beck and he quickly complied, clearing a space for Joey. He sat down between Jade and Beck and set his tray down. "So how's your first day, Joey?" Tori asked. "Pretty good, I'm thankful I fit in so quickly with you guys. At my old school, I had a really small group of friends and a large group of enemies. Everyone made fun of me." he looked down at the table, his eyes stinging with the threat of tears. He suddenly felt an arm draped over his shoulder and turned to a smiling Jade. "That's so sad!" he heard Little Red cry.

After school, he headed back to the Palm Woods, the hotel his mom had rented an apartment in. "Carlos!" he yelled, slapping hands with the short Latino boy. "Logan!" he pretended to give a high-five but ran his hand up his face and said "Dougie fresh." "James!" he and the model-worthy teen flashed each other their signature smiles and laughed. "Kendall!" he had to jump up to high five the tall hockey player. When he reached his room, he decided to crash on the couch for a quick nap. He dreamed of Jade.

_They were in a movie theater this time, and the movie was My Bloody Valentine 3D. "_Why would we be watching this? I hated this movie!"_ he tried to rationalize, but all sensible thoughts turned into a pile of ash when Jade hid her face in his side. "It's okay, I'll protect you..." he murmured soothingly, though his face was so hot he could've made breakfast on it. As the killer went to throw an axe at the screen, he quickly woke up to a pounding on the door._

He bounded up and went to answer the door, only to be greeted by a happy-smiley-sunshiny Jade.

"What's up?" he yawned. "Oh, I'm sorry! Did I wake you?" she asked apologetically. "Yeah, but it's fine... would you like to come in?" he smiled tiredly. "Yes, thank you!" she giggled.

_What's wrong with Jade? You'll find out next chapter!_


	5. Chapter 5

"Why so happy?" Joey asked, confused by the peppy Jade who had just walked into his apartment. The brunette was usually dark and _very_ moody. So to hear her actually giggle had confused him greatly.

"Well, me and Beck broke up." as soon as the words had left her lips, his jaw dropped. Her and Beck broke up? In the little time he'd been at Hollywood Arts, they had seemed like the perfect couple. Beck was such a nice guy, and Jade... well, Jade was okay. But whenever she got angry or jealous, Beck was always right at her side, squeezing her hand comfortingly and telling her to calm down. And she did. What kind of person wouldn't want such a good relationship? What had happened? He was curious.

"Well... what happened?" he asked softly, not wanting to upset her in case it was a touchy subject.

And as soon as he had asked, an exasperated sigh left the previously cheery girl's lips. _There's the Jade I know,_ he thought to himself. "Well, a couple months ago, we broke up because he was hanging out with this popular girl named Alyssa Vaughn," she started, a look of distaste crossing her beautiful features at the mention of the name. "she's super pretty and I was afraid she'd steal him. I was tired of him hanging out with other girls, especially Vega." she continued quietly. "But we got back together, after an accident involving his dad and a particularly uncomfortable Rottweiler." she smiled at the memory of him grasping her wrists gently and kissing her while she was in the middle of stuttering out an explanation. "But today, I caught him... in bed with her." she looked down, her beautiful brown-and-blue hair falling into her face.

Even though he couldn't see her, he knew she was on the verge of tears. So he followed his first instinct, striding over to her and wrapping his arms around her gently pulling her into his embrace. "Jade, I'm so sorry..." he whispered quietly, he couldn't imagine the pain she was feeling right now. He would be devastated too if he caught a girlfriend of a year and 11 months (if you caught the past two references congrats) in bed with another guy. And his emotions were linked with the girl in his arms who'd quickly become his best friend and at the same time stolen his heart. Screw Beck, he didn't deserve such a great girl if he was going to pull something like _that._

He heard her sniffle and she looked up at him, mascara trailing down her face from the tears, her beautiful stormy blue eyes glistening. And at that very moment, he couldn't help but note how beautiful she looked. As she was about to speak, she smiled and whispered, "Thanks, Joey. You're a great friend." and simply went back to hugging him.

When the embrace finally broke, he heard both their stomachs growling and they chuckled simultaneously. "Are you hungry? I can make us some breakfast if you want." she simply smiled and nodded. "I'd like that. And while you're doing that, I'm gonna go clean myself up. I look horrible." as she walked away, he shook his head and whispered "No, you don't." he couldn't believe how quickly he'd fallen for her. He loved everything about her. Her looks, her attitude, her snappy remarks, and most importanly, how she spoke her mind. She wasn't afraid of anyone and anything. She was amazing.

He snapped out of his daze and walked over to the fridge, pulling out a carton of eggs, a package of bacon, some cheese and mushrooms.. He got out some pans and quickly got to work. When he was finished, he was impressed. Mushroom and cheese omelets, bacon, and toast. He set the plates on the table in the living room and poured two glasses of milk, setting them beside the food. Jade finally walked out of the bathroom and sat down beside him. She took one look at the food and her jaw dropped. "Joey, this looks amazing!" he chuckled and looked away, shrugging. "No biggie." he hid his face because he didn't want her to see the color filling his cheeks. "Well, eat up!" he smirked as he turned on some tv. Ironically enough, Big Time Rush was on. Her favorite show. Wait till she met them.


	6. Chapter 6

Joey walked into Hollywood Arts, smirking at the already-familiar scenery of kids all over. Dancing, singing, expressing themselves. He always loved expressing himself. And this was the best place for that. He quickly jumped down the stairs to find Jade and the gang. Beck, suave as usual. Andre, carrying his trusty keyboard. Cat, with her one-of-a-kind firetruck-red hair. Robbie, carrying Rex (that thing still creeped him out...) and Jade. Beautiful Jade. "Where's Tori?" he asked Andre, confused by the absence of the perky half-Latina girl. "Sick." Andre shrugged. "Ah." he smirked. "So you guys got any plans for after school?" he asked, looking around. "Yeah, a bunch of us are going out for sushi at Nozu later tonight. Wanna come?" Beck asked. Joey thought about it for a second and nodded. "Sure, sounds great. Now I'm gonna have to go home and beg my mom for money." he chuckled. "I'll pay for you, Joey." Jade said, throwing one of her rare smiles his way. "Really?" everyone looked shocked. She just smiled again and nodded. "Wow... uh, thanks, Jade. That's really nice of you." Beck leaned down to whisper something in her ear. He was sure it was something along the lines of "Babe, are you sure? Nozu's really expensive..." Jade sighed in exasperation. "Why can't everyone just accept the fact that I'm being nice!" she shouted and turned to walk away. Beck quickly followed, trying to calm her down by the looks of it. Joey just closed his eyes and shook his head, trying to take in the scene that had just taken place in front of him. He glanced at the time and his eyes widened. "Guys, we gotta get going or we're gonna be late for Sikowitz's class." He, Andre, Cat and Robbie quickly dashed off towards Sikowitz's room.

_7:30,_ he smiled. He had just finished getting ready and was leaving the Palm Woods. "Joey, where ya goin'?" Carlos asked, bounding up to him like an excited puppy. "Oh, me and some friends from Hollywood Arts are going to this really fancy sushi restaurant. It's gonna be awesome." he smirked. "Oh, and is Jade going?" the short Latino boy smirked. "Wh-what are you talking about?" Joey looked away, feeling the color fill his cheeks. "I found your picture..." Carlos held up his phone, the screen showing a picture of a girl with black hair, (with blue streaks) stormy gray-blue eyes, a nose ring and an eyebrow ring, and that signature rare smile of hers. "Carlos!" he yelled, grabbing for the phone in the boy's hand. But Carlos was fast. He ran through the lobby of the Palm Woods, yelling for Kendall or Logan or James, someone to retrieve the phone. Unfortunately he wasn't quick enough. Joey jumped on his back, sending him to the ground, and wrestled the phone from his hands. "Ha, delete!" he smirked, tossing the phone on the Latino boy's back. "Now if you'll excuse me, I've got some sushi waiting for me." he smirked and walked into the Palm Woods parking lot and got on his bike. A silver, black and red Kawasaki Ninja 650r. He put the keys in the ignition and started it up, throwing his helmet on. He backed up and peeled out of the parking lot, heading towards Nozu. Jade was waiting.

As soon as he got there, he was greeted by friendly and familiar faces. Andre, Cat, Robbie, Jade, Beck, and Rex, of course. Even Tori was there. "Hey, you made it!" he smirked, ruffling the smaller girl's hair. She just laughed, and it really showed her cheekbones. She was cute, but more schoolgirl cute. Jade was supermodel-cute. And Cat was that innocent kind of cute, the kind that makes you go "Awww!" whenever you see those brown eyes go big, doe-like and sparkling. He loved his friends. "So we got a table?" everyone smiled and nodded, Jade slinking off somewhere. The next thing he knew, his eyes were covered and he was being led to a special room. Someone sat him down and stayed there while everyone else got settled. The person then uncovered his eyes and hurriedly sat down beside him. There was a huge "Happy Birthday!" note in the middle of the table. He grinned, but the happy was quickly replaced by confusion. "How'd you guys know?" Tori grinned and raised her hand. "She wasn't sick," Andre began explaining. "You see, while we were at school, we sent Tori here on a little reconnaissance mission. She went to the Palm Woods and talked to your mom." Tori smirked. "Wow, good plan, guys. And by the way, Tori... you didn't happen to talk to Carlos, did you?" Everyone laughed.


	7. Chapter 7

It was a normal Saturday at the Palm Woods as Joey and the boys from Big Time Rush were hanging out by the pool, talking about random things. It was about 4:00 in the afternoon and the sun was shining brightly. Joey was laying back, his hands locked behind his head and his eyes closed. He was about to say something to Carlos as his phone went off. He fished it out of his pocket and looked at the screen. When he saw who it was, his eyes lit up and he smiled widely.

"I bet it's Jade." Carlos leaned over and whispered to James, who smirked and nodded in response.

Joey pushed accept and put the phone to his ear. "Hello?" he said. "Joey? It's Jade." she said. "Yeah, I kinda figured that out." he said jokingly. She laughed lightly then her tone got serious again. "Hey listen, I was wondering if you're up for a movie?" she asked him. His heart skipped a beat and he blushed. "Uh, of-of course! What movie?" he asked. "I dunno, I was thinking Breaking Dawn." she said. "Hmm... I don't really like Twilight, but I'll go for my Jadey." he grinned. "Don't call me that!" she yelled. He knew that annoyed her, and that's why it continued to be his favorite nickname for her. "Yeah, so what time? Say 6:00?" he asked. "Sure. See ya then." and he hit end.

He turned to the boys, who were all looking at him with anxious expressions. "What?" he looked at them confused. "What's going on?" Kendall asked. "Nothing, we're just going to see a movie." and as soon as those words escaped his lips, all four band members smirked. "We're just friends!" Joey yelled, because he knew what they were thinking. "I dunno..." James said. "Whatever." Joey said, getting up. "I gotta go get ready." he said, walking away.

It was going on 5:30 and Joey had just gotten out of the shower. He was already dressed, wearing a Wiz Khalifa shirt with the words Wiz Khalifa on it and the Taylor Gang symbol in the middle and a pair of jeans.. He looked at the time and his eyes widened. "Shit! I gotta go!" he ran out of his apartment and down through the lobby to the parking lot and hopped on his bike. He started it up and backed out of the lot, speeding through the streets. He got to Jade's house in about 20 minutes and knocked. When she opened the door, his jaw dropped. She wasn't wearing anything fancy, but to him she still looked stunning. She was wearing a simple black t-shirt and jeans. The shirt hugged her chest in all the right ways, accentuating her cleavage. "Hey." she smiled. "Hey." he replied with a grin.

"Come on in," she said, stepping to the side. He nodded and walked in. "Do you wanna get going now so we're not late? I mean, the previews and stuff are really long so I think we have time to hang out for a while." she said. "Yeah, I don't feel like leaving just yet." he walked into the living room and plopped down on the couch. She walked over and sat beside him, unusually close. But he didn't care. "I have a question." he said. She looked up at him, an eyebrow raised, as if telling him to go ahead. "Do you wanna just ditch the movie and have a movie night here? I can go rent some stuff and I'll pick up popcorn and ice cream." he grinned. He looked at her and she was smiling softly. "That sounds nice."


End file.
